


Baby Doll

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You and Jesse are enjoying some alone time together which leads to more intimate things and some of those things overstimulate you a bit too much.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Baby Doll

It was finally a quiet evening that you were enjoying being wrapped up under a fluffy blanket with Jesse, both of you were lounging across the couch, Jesse being placed behind you with your back pressed against his chest, eyes focused on an old movie that you had seen dozens of times before but both of you were too tired to be bothered to get up and change it.

A small smile pulled across your lips as you felt Jesse’s plump lips brushing against the connection between your jawline and your throat, hovering across the area before humming happily and leaning down to press a couple of small kisses. “Jesse, what are you…” Your words died in your mouth as you felt his lips brush against your earlobe, suckling it into his mouth and suckling on it lovingly. “Jess…”

It was the sighing of his name that made a warm chuckle rumble in his throat, the feeling vibrating around his chest and against your back. “Just relax, baby doll.” Jesse muttered into your ear then, pressing a couple kisses down your throat as his cold metal arm slipped around your form and cupped your breast atop your shirt and bra, squeezing and kneading the flesh whilst his lips continued to move expertly against your throat, finding your most sensitive spots and suckling them into his mouth to leave little possessive marks against your skin.

“Je… Jesse…” You whimpered breathlessly as that cool hand drifted down your form, playing around with the hemline of your jeans before shuffling himself a little further back and allowing you to fall backwards to so that your back lay flat against the couch. You gazed up at Jesse through lust-driven orbs and he leaned down to capture you into a lazy kiss, it was slow and a little messy but you didn’t back away for even a second, allowing his tongue to slid into your mouth and explore slowly.

The two of your tangled tongues and fought for a kind of dominance that you were quick to lose. Jesse’s metallic fingers played around with your waistline, fiddling with the button on your jeans before slipping it undone and slowly sinking his hand inside of your jeans to brush two digits against your mound, spreading the slickness of your cunt against your panties and humming possessively into the kiss.

For a moment Jesse pulled away, allowing you both to inhale some much needed breaths before he sunk down into the kiss again, messily moving his lips against your own, humming and groaning into the kiss whilst his fingers pushed aside your panties, pressing his cold metal fingers against your clit and pushing them in tight circles which made you squirm softly against him. “Mm… Nmm…” You whimpered into the echo and you actually felt Jesse smiling against you before suddenly those two digits sunk inside of you.

This was what made you tug away from his kiss to allow a shallow moan to escape your lips, mewling into the thick air of the room. The feeling of Jesse’s fingers pressed deep inside of you before dragging out slowly, pushing back in and then repeating those movements over and over. It made you instinctively spread your legs a little further as if giving Jesse full access to your creamy cunt. “Mm, fuck you’re so wet for me, baby-doll.” Jesse murmured against your throat. “I wanna taste you…”

The feelings of joy bubbled inside of you before Jesse suddenly pulled his fingers from inside of you, yanking down your jeans and panties in a swift movement and then moved to be settled between your thighs with your legs thrown over his shoulders, heels digging into his broad back muscles. Your head tilted back and a low groan slipped from your lips as you felt Jesse’s warm lips brushing over your cunt, ghosting across your clit and then down your slit towards your entrance and tonguing over your hole for a second and this only caused more moans and groans to slip from your lips, humming and huffing heavily as you arched your back.

Jesse then moved back up towards your clit, sucking that between his lips, humming lowly as he rolled his tongue against it whilst the cold fingers of his metal arm brushed against your entrance again, this time using your slick to slip three fingers inside, growling as he began to thrust them, picking up speed as he jammed them inside of you, aiming upwards towards you special spot and hitting it over and over.

As you lay there, gazing down into Jesse’s warm brow orbs and feeling this overwhelming pleasure pull across your form you weren’t able to contain the moans that were spilling across your lips. It just felt so good, you wanted Jesse to know the effect that he was having on you and seeing that grin that you clearly spreading across his features he understood completely.

Your cunt made obscene sloshing and slurps as Jesse’s fingers increased in pace, fucking in and out of your tight hole with vigour and you arched your back harder, gasping and hissing towards the ceiling, unable to even find any breaths to fill your lungs after a while. Jesse clearly didn’t see this trouble that you were having with controlling yourself and just pushed forward.

This overwhelming feeling of white-hot pleasure spread out from your lower stomach all the way throughout your body, making you writhe in pleasure, squeaking and calling out towards the ceiling, moaning Jesse’s name over and over as you attempted to regain some kind of composure, but still even as your orgasm hit it’s peak Jesse didn’t stop as he wanted to see just how far that he could push your body, only causing you more pleasure and increasing this pressure until finally everything went black…

* * *

When you finally came to you were fully redressed with Jesse fawning around you in a worried fashion. “Baby-doll…” Jesse’s breathing was delicate as he finally saw you come around. “Oh darlin’ I’m so happy that you’re away…” He brushed his hand over your forehead as he knelt on the floor beside you. “I didn’t mean to push you… I really didn’t mean to push you.” His voice quivered before helping you sit upright, great concern present on his features.

“It’s okay.” You giggled gently, feeling a little bit embarrassed that you pleasure had caused you to react in such a way. “It’s alright.” You informed Jesse soothingly, stroking his cheek and leaning in close to brush your lips against his own. “I just need a minute to just…” You nodded your head and Jesse nodded too, reaching over to grab a glass of water, bringing it to your lips to help you take a couple small sips.

Jesse replied. “I understand. I get it.” Then pressed a couple sweet kisses to your forehead. “How about I run you a bath and then we can cuddle up on here and watch a movie?” You quirked a brow at him and Jesse chuckled. “We’ll actually watch the movie this time, I promise.” With that Jesse placed his hand over his heart and nodded at you with clear intention One scare had been enough for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
